


Arryn the Scary Quidditch Captain

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions are high before the Ravenclaw/Slytherin match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arryn the Scary Quidditch Captain

It wasn’t like this game had snuck up on them. They’d had practice after practice and yet with only an hour to go Arryn felt like pulling her hair out. The team simply wasn’t ready. They were a shambles.

Gavin had almost walked headfirst into Ryan, the Slytherin Keeper, on his way to the locker room and now he was practically trembling in fear as he blabbed about anything ever. Arryn had learned all too well that telling him to shut up never did any good so she opted to ignore him and do her best to tune him out. His nervous chattering was only making her grumpier and the team all knew what happened when their captain was grumpy during a match: lots of yelling, some tears and occasionally even a threat of twice as many push-ups at their next practice. The majority of the Ravenclaw team knew better than to push her limits but Gavin was always the exception. He just had to be, didn’t he?

Ray was next to Gavin, slumped back against the walls of their locker room as he hummed in agreement at whatever his friend was saying. Arryn still didn’t understand how the boys were as close as they were considering Gavin was the human equivalent of an acid trip and Ray was basically a walking sleeping pill but she’d learned not to judge. Despite his nerves around pretty much anybody who raised their voice at him Gavin was a pretty damn good flyer and he did his job as a Chaser rather well – except when they faced Slytherin. He always seemed to bottle it with them and Arryn didn’t think she’d ever seen him take a single shot against Ryan.

It wasn’t like he was the only one who didn’t even try with Slytherin though because Ray always seemed more dejected than usual. He had been all but bullied into joining the team as their Seeker after Arryn had discovered that he was actually an incredibly talented flyer and had amazing aim, his only problem was that he lacked motivation for just about anything. When he was up against Slytherin’s Seeker (some sullen-looking boy everybody called ‘Peake’) Ray seemed even more uninterested than usual. “He’s caught the snitch before I’ve even seen it every time we've faced them! What’s the point in even trying?!” Ray yelled when she confronted him about his poor attitude. He was damn lucky that she hadn’t cursed him for his laziness at that moment.

Sat on Gavin’s other side was Cole, the only person on the Ravenclaw quidditch team who Arryn actually trusted to do their job properly. He was a chaser alongside her and Gavin and she couldn’t even count the number of times Cole had saved Gavin’s ass by drawing attention away from him or even just grabbing the quaffle off of him so they didn’t end up wasting a shot at the Slytherin goal hoops. Gavin tended to freeze up in those moments and it had become part of Arryn’s game plan whenever they came up against the other house. Truth be told she knew that Cole was the only member of the team to actually read the detailed plans and tactics she wrote out for every game and by default he became her favourite. The fact that he seemed to be the only person on the team with any sanity left helped a lot too. Their keeper, Gray, liked to pretend to be sane but he also had a problem with his nerves that seemed to come out worse whenever they were against Slytherin. The amount of goals he’d let in because he was scared of getting disfigured by full-on body blocking the quaffle was simply unacceptable.

The team’s beaters were muttering to each other on the other side of the room and Arryn eyed them with suspicion. Steffie and Miles were not the usual type of people who would interact – Steffie was quiet and big on her books and homework and Miles was the loud funny guy who seemed to pass all of his classes with minimal trouble. The only real thing they had in common was that they both had pretty mean swings which made them great beaters and they seemed to be rivalling each other for the record of ‘most bones broken on an opposing player’. They were constantly having to write letters of apology and fight off claims that they had used unreasonable force. For once Arryn had to agree with Miles when he argued that there was no such thing as ‘unreasonable force’ with a bludger. It was either hit it away or get hit yourself which they both knew. They just seemed to have both built up a record number of injuries caused by said bludger hits. Arryn would much rather have them on her team than play against them though. Gryffindor had some mean beaters in Michael and Lindsay but Miles and Steffie practically bordered on psychotic when they were in the zone. She was certain they would fly circles around Aaron and Kyle, the Slytherin beaters, even if one of their chasers and their seeker weren’t planning to give the match their all.

It was a miracle Arryn hadn’t just grabbed Gavin and Ray and shaken them senseless because god, she really wanted to. How were they ever going to win the quidditch cup if they just gave up like that?! It was simple: they weren’t. They needed to try and achieve the greatness that she knew was inside all of them, Gavin’s fear and Ray’s laziness be damned. They could do this and she knew it, she just had to find a way to inspire them!

“Guys, listen up!” she declared suddenly, standing before them and puffing her chest out. She wanted to exude so much confidence that they all had no choice but to feel it too. It was a surprisingly difficult job when she realized that even she had partially given up already. No! That was no attitude for a quidditch captain to be having!

“Oh god, rousing speech time,” Ray muttered to Gavin, causing Arryn to glare right at him. Ray’s pessimism was another thing she was desperate to kick in the ass. Maybe she’d just have to settle for hexing him after the game and pretending it was an accident. Madam Pomfrey seemed to love her, she was sure she could get away with it.

“I know nobody’s happy about going up against Slytherin. It sounds scary, I know but they’re no different from any other team-”

“Other teams don’t have Satan as a goalkeeper,” Gavin interrupted, quickly shutting up after the swift glare he received from Arryn.

“Ryan Haywood is nothing to be scared of. If you’re going to be scared of anyone on that pitch, be scared of _me_ because if you fail us I’m going to tear you a new asshole,” she growled in Gavin’s direction before turning her growing fury on Ray, “And _you_ , if I see you flagging just because you’re up against Matt Peake then I will transfigure your balls into grapes and stamp on them myself, got it?!” Ray moved his hands into his lap quicker than Arryn had even seen him move before. Good. Hopefully the threat would get through to him.

“Beaters!” She rounded on them. Miles looked mildly petrified at the team captain’s wrath but Steffie didn’t seem affected at all. In fact she seemed more relaxed than anyone in the room. “I want you to get Peake and Haywood out of the way as soon as possible so these boys-” She jabbed her fingers in the direction of Gavin and Ray. “-grow a pair as soon as possible, got it?” Miles nodded. Steffie just hummed which Arryn decided to take as an agreement. She could never quite get a read on Steffie.

“Gray! If you let Mica intimidate you enough that she can score I will—I don’t know, I’ll think of something!” Everybody in the school knew that Mica Burton was a scary bitch when she wanted to be and nobody wanted to get on the Slytherin’s bad side but nobody knew Arryn’s own bad side better than the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Gray just nodded, eager to get out of her piercing gaze.

After that she let out a long breath, feeling somewhat more relaxed. Hopefully scaring her team into shape would be a workable tactic but right now she’d take anything she could get to beat their previous match against Slytherin. It had ended with Cole in the hospital wing for a week, Miles in detention after almost destroying the commentator’s box with a poorly aimed bludger and Gavin deciding to divebomb the ground instead of take a shot against Ryan’s goal without any backup. The head of Ravenclaw house had even taken Arryn aside to ask if she had thought about looking into recruiting new members for the team. She’d defended them all then but now she was starting to wish she’d considered it more seriously. Maybe an all-new team would work better.

“Right, let’s have a good game.” She was ready to get going and kick some ass. She had something to prove to their head of house after all.

“Wait, doesn’t Cole get threatened or yelled at?” Gavin asked, looking scandalized at the boy next to him. Cole just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his broom. Arryn fixed Gavin with a hard expression.

“No.”

 

*

 

Thirty minutes later they trudged back into the locker room, robes covered in mud and sweat. Arryn supposed she should be glad they had lasted as long as they had.

Gavin was being carried up to the hospital wing with what Madam Pomfrey expected was nothing more than a sprained wrist and a dislocated shoulder. He had been about to make a shot at the Slytherin goal when Ryan had darted straight at him. In typical Gavin fashion he had fumbled the ball and tried to grab it again only to end up upside down on his broom and then clattering to the ground.

That had been twenty minutes into the game so those last ten minutes were spent with them only having two chasers and they couldn’t quite keep up despite all of Miles and Steffie’s efforts to knock out the other chasers. They’d managed to temporarily wind Matt Peake when he’d been on the tail of the snitch by sending a bludger in his direction. It barely grazed his side but it was enough to give Ray a chance. Unfortunately Peake had better tactics and upon recovering he’d literally flown underneath Ray and grabbed it from right in front of him. Again, Arryn knew she was supposed to be thankful that Ray had at least _tried_ but goddamn it was frustrating to see him fail like that.

As expected Cole had been the MVP of the match. He’d managed to grab them thirty points within the first ten minutes of the game but even without Peake grabbing the snitch the Slytherin chasers danced circles around them for those last ten minutes without Gavin there to even the numbers. Their team of Mica, Kdin and JJ were almost flawless in their teamwork that it practically made Arryn jealous. Then again none of them were as fast as Gavin nor as clever as Cole or as driven as she was. They made reckless moves that made it easier for their beaters to pick them off if the Slytherin beater team of Aaron and Kyle hadn’t gotten to them first.

It wasn’t like Slytherin were a better team, they just had better luck. Arryn would stand by that to her dying day.

“No words of defeat?” Ray mumbled bitterly as he slowly pulled off his robes and slumped down onto the bench, too defeated (and probably lazy) to head for the showers.

“Good game guys. We’ll show ‘em next time,” Arryn said after a pause, making her way to the showers. This couldn’t last. They needed to snap out of their losing streak against Slytherin and show them they were a serious threat. In the meantime she wasn’t sure if she could deal with seeing Ryan Haywood’s damn smug face everywhere she went. The quidditch captain rivalry was real and Arryn _hated_ losing.

Oh well, at least they were against Hufflepuff next. That would be a damn sight easier.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and then I realized I had no idea where I was going with it. Oops.
> 
> Slytherin side of this fic to appear soon... hopefully?


End file.
